The Losing Hand
'''The Losing Hand '''is the third episode of season 1 of the Adventures of Harry Flynn, and the third episode overall. Harry discovers that the mob is behind a kidnapping. Synopsis Harry takes a much-needed break from work at his favorite bar, Glenn's. But Deborah calls the bar and gets a hold of Harry, who promptly meets with the Plano's in his office. Someone had kidnapped their five year old daughter Stacey. Debating how to go about investigating, Harry eventually enters the Plano's home, and a frightened Bernie Plano mistakes Harry for a mobster. Bernie is a compulsive gambler who owes the mob a large sum of money. Harry canvases for information, and Carolyn gives Harry a rejected article on underground gambling. He discovers that the biggest crime family in the city, the Colaziones are behind the kidnapping. Deciding the only way to find the girl was infiltration of the mob, Harry adopts the alias of "Mickey the Doorknob" and proceeds to convince the various mobsters in Colazione's restaurant that he is a relative of the don. However, when his fabricated story falls apart and insults Giovanni Colazione, Harry is forced to drop the act and take the don hostage. Forcing the don to lead him to the girl, they arrive at a warehouse by the docks. Giovanni reaches into his pocket to get a key to open the door, but instead lights a match. Unfortunately, spilt oil surrounded the warehouse, and as Giovanni threw the match igniting the oil, he threw the key under some machinery and ran away. Acting quickly, Harry crushes his hand grabbing the key, but manages to get the girl safely out of the warehouse as it burns, destroying the evidence that the Colazione's were involved in the kidnapping. Main Cast Brandon Leon-Gambetta as Harry Flynn Brandi George as Deborah Sullivan Lukas Tomasacci as Officer Travis Spinelli Elsbeth Williams as Carolyn Hammett Recurring Cast Mark Zurek as Glenn Drake Nester as Vito Mark Zurek as Vinny Lukas Tomasacci as Giovanni Colazione Other Cast Lukas Tomasacci as Announcer Elsbeth Williams as Pamela Plano Drake Nester as Bernie Plato Commercial: Big Jake's Garbage Removal Lukas Tomasacci as Big Jake Brandi George as Widow Mark Zurek as Employee Elsbeth Williams as Trixie Dodgington Mark Zurek as Old Man Trivia *Glenn, Vito, Vinny, and Giovanni Colazione's first appearances. *Giovanni Colazione's voice is a clear reference to Marlon Brando's portrayal of Don Vito Corleone in The Godfather. *It is revealed that Harry is unmarried and has no children. *Harry accidentally monologues aloud. *This is the first time Harry uses a preposterous alias. *Although Colazione never hears Harry's name in the episode, it is implied in later episodes that he found out Harry's real name shortly after the events of this episode. *The episode closes with a page-long monologue. *The title refers to Bernie Plano's gambling problem and the hand that Harry "lost" against the machinery at the warehouse. *The phone number for Glenn's bar is 555-9052. *Harry has three drinks- two in Glenn's, one in his office. *Harry references the break-up of the bootlegging operation described in "Cremes and Misdemeanors". *An apparent continuity error arises when Harry describes Deborah complaining about his smoking. In "Cremes and Misdemeanors", Harry coughs violently when Jack smokes. Additionally, Harry seems happy prohibition is over; although he was earlier distraught about it, since this means his brother died for nothing. *This is the first missing person case Harry works. *Giovanni Colazione smokes regularly, although he doesn't believe this is why his voice is so strange. *Harry leaves the city for a while after the events of this episode. *Big Jake's Garbage Removal is the only commercial of Season 1 in which Drake Nester does not provide a voice. Category:Episodes